The Death of a Friend
by Diana the Moon Queen
Summary: I can't say anything, because a single word will spoil it. Read it and see! Blazblue RagnaxRachel One Shot


**This is one of the few fanfics where I actually wrote a rough draft for, so I hope that this one is considerably better than my other ones. Usually, I go through a step I like to call "word vomit" and then I post XD. This is a RagnaxRachel one shot, as stated in the summary, and I think that Ragna might be a bit OOC, so I apologize for that in advance.**

"Now, how should I kill you, brother?" Jin pondered out loud as he marveled at the blood on his sword. It was the blood of a man demon and a vampire, who fought together, until it came down to this. It was hard to imagine someone like Jin being more powerful than them, let alone both of them. However, it happened, and it wasn't going to be good.

"Ra…chel…" Ragna managed to say, but just barely. Jin scowled at him. "Even while facing your death, this vampire is all you think about. Very well then," he said. He drew his sword and began to walk towards a figure incased in ice. "I think you're in enough pain. I'm not heartless, so I'll do you a favor and make this fast," he cooed as he ran his fingers across the ice. He originally thought that he would slowly torture them and leave them with their mortal wounds, but it wasn't like that was going to be any better than just killing them.

The one in the figure seemed to be no more than a little girl. She had golden hair tied into twin tails by two black ribbons that stuck up on her head. Those made her look like a rabbit. She had a set of beautiful crimson eyes, and was dressed in a lovely gown that flattered her splendor even more. This girl was none other than Rachel Alucard.

"You have been nothing more than a distraction to me. It seems that my brother has taken a liking to you, but you simply bar my way. Thus, I shall dispose of you as I do with all other obstacles that I have been forced to overcome."

He held Yukianesa with both hands, and poised it in a striking position. Then, swiftly and with elegance, he turned around. His katana had created a large, diagonal laceration. He looked at the other slab of ice that lay upside down on the ground. It contained the top half of the vampire's body.

Jin was exhilarated, and caught up in the moment. He did not notice that poor Ragna had been screaming things like, "Jin, don't do it!" Jin took a single look at his precious brother, and began to laugh like a maniac. "Whatever is the matter, brother? Is that a tear I see? Are you crying? I see… that girl must have been important to you. Well, no reason to worry about her. Now, nobody will get in my way!" he taunted.

Ragna summoned all of the strength that he had left in him, and looked up at his psycho of a brother. Fury and hate flared in his mismatched eyes. His eyes were the eyes of blood and the new leaf. He could no longer sustain his anger. Jin had gone way too far. This time, there was no holding back; for real.

"Damn you; you son of a bitch! Restriction 666 released… Dimensional interface force field deployed! Blazblue…Activate! You've pissed me off Jin, and I will never forgive you for this, you hear me? Never! I'm going to rip your goddamn soul out of your body!"

* * *

Ragna stood near the remains of a church. With a sigh, he sat down on the grass. After a couple of minutes of just enjoying the breeze, he decided to speak. "Hey Mom. Sister. Whatever. It's a nice day, ain't it? You're lucky. You get to enjoy this every day, don't you? Almost reminds me of- hmph. Hell, what am I saying? Sorry Mom, it's a secret. That stupid cat…" Ragna smiled.

"Anyway, something happened, and I just want to talk about it. Maybe I could talk to here from here too. Listen, a good friend of mine…she…she died. Sure, she was an annoying and abusive bitch most of the time, but she was still a pretty good girl."

"I don't know why, but whenever I was with her, I felt happy. Even when she pissed me off. I actually liked it when she did that. She'd correct everything I'd say, and she did make me a whole hell of a lot smarter. Although I hate to say it, I guess she was kind of pretty."

"Kind of? Ugh! What sort of creature are you?" a voice said. It was high pitched, and had a slight English accent. Ragna looked around, and saw a ghostly aberration of his friend. "Hey Rachel," he said. "Interesting. I would expect you to scream and run for your life, no, rather, lack thereof," she insulted. "So even as a spirit, you still peg me with the half assed insults, huh? It's you, I've got nothing to be afraid of. " he said, raising his voice a little. "What makes you think that I wouldn't do so even though I was living?"

"Nothing. I just thought after going to hell, you might not be such a bitch. You know what I mean?"

"I do not know what you mean, you barbarian you! For your information, I did not go to hell!"

"You didn't?"

"No! And I went through all of the trouble of requesting permission from God to see you, so do be grateful."

"Yeah, no."

"Think whatever it is that you will. I must return to heaven anyway. I do apologize for how brief this conversation was, but…I wanted to see you for one last time"

"Huh? You're going already?"

"The gates of heaven are only open for so long, and I do not wish to be locked out."

"Locked out huh? Alright. Bye Rachel."

Rachel looked at him for a moment, completely frozen. "You said my name," she whispered. "Huh? What's that? Speak louder bunny leech!" Ragna snapped. "Say my name again," she commanded. "But you're going to be locked out of heaven!" Ragna retorted. "I would rather be locked out of heaven! Now, say it again, you fool!" she yelled.

He didn't know what had come over him, but he grabbed Rachel and turned her to face him. He had his hands on her hips, and he went down so that his face was level with hers. Somehow he was touching her, even if she was a ghost. "Do you know what happens to souls who cannot return to heaven?" Rachel asked him. "No, but I really don't give a shit," Ragna said. "We turn to dust," she told him, "Which is why you can touch me now."

Ragna looked at her with his eyes, and then made up his mind. Her feet were already turning into dust. He hugged her, and Rachel was dissolving quickly. "Wh-What are you doing?" Rachel asked, surprised. "If that's the case, then I don't want to hide anything. Rachel," he said as he let go. He legs were almost completely gone, but he was holding her up. "I love you," he finished.

Then, he began to kiss her. It was a warm, passionate kiss. He never thought that such a feeling existed until now. Finally, her face disappeared completely as both of them let go of each other. Even though, Ragna the Bloodegde could no longer see any part of that girl, he could still hear her voice.

_As do I Ragna. I love you to, and I promise, we shall meet again one day, but not in this life. _


End file.
